The ThunderClan Five
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: Everyone knows LeopardClan is extinct. But what happens when a Leopard/Kittypet joins the clan to find her lost Father? Little does she know, she's one of the 5 from ThunderClan's prophecy. Set before Rusty's story. Rated T for Blood and Death.
1. Prologue

**"****The ThunderClan Five"**

**The story of Leopardtail's Quest**

**Prologue**

A full moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the rustle of leaves from the huge sycamore and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond. There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around nimble dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cat demons.

At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby with tiger markings pinned a white and black tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly. "_**Blackfoot**_!" the tabby growled. "How dare you hunt in our territory? The Great Sycamore belongs to ThunderClan!" "After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be just another ShadowClan hunting ground!" the tom spat back. A warning yowl came from the trees, shrill and anxious. "Look out! More ShadowClan warriors are coming!" Tigerclaw turned to see more ShadowClan warriors silently crossing the ThunderPath. Although the demons were in their TwoLeg forms, they still possessed their cat demon abilities.

The dark tabby glared down at Blackfoot. "You may swarm in numbers, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat demon struggled beneath him. The desperate scream of a ThunderClan she-cat rose above the clamor. A wiry ShadowClan tom had pinned the small warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws glimmering from the moonlight. Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Blackfoot. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat. "Quick, Jayfrost, run!" he ordered, before turning on the ShadowClan tom who had threatened her. Jayfrost scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away.

Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the ShadowClan tom sliced him above his eye. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The ShadowClan cat squealed and struggled free. "Tigerclaw!" The yowl came from a spotted warrior with a tail as red as fox fur. "This is useless! There are too many ShadowClan warriors!" "No, Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side. "This is our territory!" Blood was welling over his pale yellow eyes, and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.

"ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors to fight against ShadowClan's impossible odds." Redtail urged. "We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's amber-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees. "_**Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!**_" he yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward Redtail. For a heartbeat, the ShadowClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? Then Blackfoot yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the ShadowClan warriors raised their voices and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory. Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of the Great Sycamore, then disappeared into the trees. Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious, bloody slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest.

In a deserted clearing, an old gray she-cat sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirrings of sleeping cats. A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless. The gray cat dipped her head in greeting. "How is Jayfrost?" she meowed. "Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. "But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly." "And the others?" "They will all recover, too." Bluestar sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf."

She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten by ShadowClan since I became leader," she murmured. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive against ShadowClan." "But the year is only just beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out calmly. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes." The gray cat twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend itself from ShadowClan, it must have new warriors as soon as possible."

"Are you asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky. "It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked. "Not for some moons, Bluestar." Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward. Through her eyes she saw a strange vision. A young female leopard was sitting in the middle of FourTrees. Beside her was a tiger, a raven, a black rose, and a she-cat with fur as bright as the dawn's first light. After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluestar. "It was a message from StarClan," she murmured. A distant look came into her eyes. "_**The Five alone can save our Clan**_." "_The Five_?" "They consist of a tiger, a raven, a thorn, and the dawn, with a leopard as their leader."

"A leopard?" Bluestar echoed. "But LeopardClan and TigerClan are extinct! How can stuff like that save us?" Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me." The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so………_The Five_ will save our Clan."

**Sorry if my story confused you a bit readers. To help with that, my story is set before Rusty because I wanted to have Redtail And Spottedleaf in my story. 2****nd****, the cats in the story are cat demons like you see in InuYasha, but wear clothes like you see in Naruto and other anime. I've done this to make it easier for me to write. And finally, to make it clear, I've only read the first Warriors book. Some of the stuff in my story may sound kinda strange. **

**Anyway, stay tooned for Ch. 1 - **_**Spotty's Choice**_


	2. Where are you?

**"****The ThunderClan Five"**

**The story of Leopardtail's Quest**

**Chapter 1 "Where are you?"**

_It was late at night, every human was asleep. Only three figures moved in the darkness, a large ginger tomcat demon, a leopardess, and a tiny kitten with leopard spots. "Oh Mac," the leopardess smiled, "it was a good idea to trick the keepers into letting me out tonight." "Well I just thought we could us some family time, Sarabi." As the two spoke, the young kit ran ahead chasing a moth. She followed it to the edge of a forest. She stared for a moment before disappearing within, starting to explore. Mac turned to see her spotted tail vanishing within the shrubbery. "SPOTTY! COME BACK! IT'S DANGEROUS!" he left Sarabi's side and took off after the little kit._

_The young queen was busy exploring her new surroundings. Suddenly, a bird flew out of the trees and spooked her. She ran blindly through the woods before bumping into something furry. "Well, well, well…what have we here?" A huge wildcat grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "A baby Kittypet. Heheh, you'll make easy prey." Spotty was terrified. Would this cat __**EAT**__ her? She struggled to get free but his grip was too tight. "__**DADDY!" **__Suddenly, the ginger tom appeared. He lunged for the wildcat, knocking him off his feet. "Spotty, RUN!" he called as he slashed the feline's chest. The kitten took off, her father close behind. They were almost out. She could smell her mother's familiar scent. Would they make it? She hurried into her mother's arms, but just as Mac was about to exit, "__**REOW**__!" three more wildcats appeared. They pounced upon him and pulled him back into the forest. "__**MAC!"**__ "Get out of here, Sarabi! GO!" The leopardess ran towards the home of which they came as the ginger tom disappeared within the woodland. __**"DADDY!"**_

She woke up startled. She was inside a hot and airless kitchen, curled in her bed. Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on the smooth, hard floor. The noise had been the rattle of hard, dried pellets of food as they were tipped into her dish. Spotty had been dreaming. Lifting her head, she rested her chin on the side of her bed. Her collar rubbed uncomfortably around her neck. In her dream she had felt fresh air ruffling the soft fur where the collar usually pinched. Spotty rolled onto her back, remembering the dream for a few more moments. She could still smell her father's scent. It was the third time that day she'd had the flashback, and every time her father had escaped her grasp.

She licked her lips. From her bed he could smell the bland odor of her food. Her zookeeper owners always refilled her dish before they went to bed. The dusty smell chased away the warm scents of her dream. But the hunger rumbled on in his stomach, so Spotty stretched the sleep out of her limbs and padded across the kitchen floor to her dinner. The food felt dry and tasteless on her tongue. Spotty reluctantly swallowed one more mouthful. Then she turned away from the food dish and pushed her way out halfway through the cat flap, hoping that the smell of the garden would bring back the feelings from his dream. It didn't.

She sighed as she headed out toward the closest cage to her Twoleg home. There too was a cat flap. She squeezed through to find a leopardess snoring peacefully. She looked out though the bars at the forest. It had been over half a year since her father's capture. She was no longer the tiny kit she once was, but still a kitten all the same. Every night, she had the same vision. It was clear to her now. _"You're calling for me……aren't you, Father?"_ She went to the corner of the cage, gathered us a few things into a leather bag, and headed towards the fence overlooking the woodland. As she leaped onto the railing, she transformed into her Twoleg form, a power she had inherited from him. But once she reached the other side, a voice called out.

"Hey, where are you off to, Spotty?" Spotty looked up. A young black-and-white tom was balancing ungracefully on the fence. "Hello, Patch," She replied. "You're not going to go into the woods, are you?" Patch's amber eyes gazed out at the greenery. "Just for a look," She was shifting uncomfortably. Patch had been her friend almost since birth. The spent many hours playing and wrestling with each other. In fact, the small slits on the sides of his ears, were her doing (accidently of course). It felt hard to lie to him. "You wouldn't get me in there. It's dangerous!" Patch wrinkled his black nose with distaste. "Puff said he went into the woods once." The cat lifted his head and gestured with his nose over the rows of fences toward the cage where Puff, the Persian lived with the white lions. "That fat old Persian never went into the woods!" Spotty scoffed. "He's hardly been beyond his own cage since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep." "No, really. He caught a robin there!" Patch insisted. "Well, if he did, then it was before the vet. Now he complains about birds because they disturb his dozing." "Well, anyway," Patch went on, ignoring the scorn in her comment, "Puff told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!" "I'm only going for a look around," she meowed. "I won't stay long." "Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Patch. The black-and-white tom turned and plunged off the fence back down into his own garden.

Spotty stared at the trees. She knew Patch was right, but she felt deep down in her heart that her father needed her. She started off into the woods. She hadn't gone far when she heard something. It came from behind, but sounded muted and distant. She swiveled her ears backward to hear it better. Pawsteps? She wondered, but he kept his eyes fixed up ahead, and continued to creep onward. It was only when the faint rustling behind her became a loud and fast-approaching leaf-crackle that Spotty realized she was in danger.

The creature hit her like an explosion and Spotty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. Twisting and yowling, she tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to her back. It was gripping her with incredibly sharp claws. Spotty could feel spiked teeth pricking at her neck. She writhed and squirmed from whisker to tail, but she couldn't free herself. For a second she felt helpless; then she froze. Thinking fast, she flipped over onto her back. She knew instinctively how dangerous it was to expose her soft belly, but it was her only chance. She was lucky—the ploy seemed to work. She heard a "hhuuffff" beneath her as the breath was knocked out of her attacker. Thrashing fiercely, Spotty managed to wriggle free. Without looking back she sprinted toward her home. Behind her, a rush of pawsteps told Spotty her attacker was giving chase. Even though the pain from his scratches stung beneath his fur, Spotty decided she would rather turn and fight than let herself be jumped on again. She skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced her pursuer. It was another kitten, with a thin coat of blonde fur, strong legs, and a broad face. In a heartbeat, she smelled that it was a queen, and sensed the power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat. Then the kitten crashed into Spotty at full pelt. Taken by surprise by her turnabout, it fell back into a dazed heap.

The impact knocked the breath out of Spotty, and she staggered. She quickly found her footing and arched her back, puffing out her light brown fur, ready to spring onto the other kitten. But her attacker simply sat up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone. Spotty felt strangely disappointed. Every part of her was tense, ready for battle. "Hi there, kittypet!" meowed the blonde queen cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!" Spotty remained on tiptoe for a second, wondering whether to attack anyway. Then she remembered the strength she had felt in this kitten's paws when she had pinned her to the ground. She dropped onto her pads, loosened her muscles, and let her spine unbend. "And I'll fight you again if I have to," she growled.

"I'm Dawnpaw, by the way," the yellow kitten went on, ignoring Spotty's threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."


	3. Would You Like To Join ThunderClan?

**"****The ThunderClan Five"**

**The story of Leopardtail's Quest**

**Chapter 2 "Would You Like To Join ThunderClan?"**

Spotty remained silent. She didn't understand what this Dawnwhatsit was meowing about, but she sensed the threat had passed. She hid her confusion by leaning down to lick her scratches. "What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Dawnpaw. "If you're the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it," Spotty bluffed. Dawnpaw looked up at her for a moment, narrowing her big yellow eyes. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about." The young leopard kit felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did this cat mean by "intruder"? And still, Dawnpaw may have put up a fight, but she didn't look dangerous at all. In her Twoleg form, she was a young, blonde girl around her own age. She wore a light purple shirt, tan pants, a cream colored hooded coat, and clipped behind her left ear was a small pink flower.

"Anyway," meowed Graypaw, adjusting the flower, "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans." "Other Clans?" Spotty echoed, confused. Dawnpaw let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially ShadowClan. They're so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked." Dawnpaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!" Spotty narrowed her eyes. This must be one of the wildcats Patch had warned her about! Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrap of food. Yet Spotty didn't feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten. "So you're not a warrior yet?" she asked. "Why? Did you think I was?" Dawnpaw purred proudly; then she shook her furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through the training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be much easier," she meowed. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is stay in your cat form, sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days—" "And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Dawnpaw interrupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a kittypet! They're nothing but Twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them? That's no life! Out here it's wild, and it's free. We come and go as we please." She finished her speech with a proud spit, then meowed mischievously, "Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse demon, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?" "No," Spotty admitted, a little defensively. "Not yet."

"I guess you'll never understand." Dawnpaw sighed. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way." Spotty felt a bit insulted. After all, she was part leopard on her mother's side. "That's not true!" she mewed indignantly. Dawnpaw did not reply. She suddenly stiffened midlick, one paw still raised, and sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan," she hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!" Spotty looked around, wondering how Dawnpaw knew any cat was approaching. She couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But her fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Dawnpaw's voice. "Quick!" hissed Dawnpaw again. "Run!" Spotty prepared to spring into the bushes, not knowing which way was safe to jump.

She was too late. A voice meowed behind her, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?" Spotty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. She was magnificent. White hairs streaked her muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight. "Bluestar!" Beside Spotty, Dawnpaw crouched down and narrowed her eyes. She crouched even lower when a second cat—a handsome tabby with a fox like tail —followed the gray cat into the clearing. "You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Dawnpaw!" growled the tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes. "I know, Redtail, I'm sorry." Dawnpaw looked down at her paws. Spotty copied Dawnpaw and crouched low to the forest floor, her ears twitching nervously. These cats had an air of strength she had never seen in any of her zoo cat friends. Maybe what Patch had warned her about was true.

"Who is this?" asked the she-cat. Spotty flinched as she turned her gaze on her. Her piercing blue eyes made her feel even more vulnerable. "She's no threat," mewed Dawnpaw quickly. "She's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories." Just a Twoleg pet! The words inflamed Spotty, but she held his tongue. The warning look in Bluestar's stare told her that she had observed the anger in her eyes, and she looked away. "This is Bluestar; she's leader of my Clan!" Dawnpaw hissed to Spotty under her breath. "And Redtail. The clan deputy. He's also my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior." "Thank you for the introduction, Dawnpaw," meowed Redtail coolly. Bluestar was still staring at Spotty. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet," she meowed. Spotty and Dawnpaw exchanged confused glances. How could she know?

"We have been watching you both," Bluestar went on, as if she had read their thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Dawnpaw. You attacked her bravely." Dawnpaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise.

"Sit up now, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Spotty. "You too, kittypet." She sat up immediately and held Bluestar's gaze evenly as she addressed her. "You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Dawnpaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face her when she chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before." Spotty managed to nod her thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised her even more. "I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting behind your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at Spotty thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long."

"R-really?" She stammered. Redtail spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a kittypet. She should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send her home to her Twolegs!" Spotty prickled at Redtail's dismissive words. "Send me home?" she mewed impatiently. Bluestar's words had made her glow with pride. She had noticed he; she had been impressed by her. "But I can't! My father was taken into the forest half a year ago. I promised myself I wouldn't go back till I found him! Besides, I'm sure there's enough to go around." Her blue eyes were blazing with anger. "There's never enough to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"

Spotty was confused by Bluestar's sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on Dawnpaw's face was enough to tell her she had spoken too freely. Redtail stepped to his leader's side. Both warriors loomed over her now. Spotty looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and her pride dissolved. These were not cozy fireside cats he was dealing with — they were mean, hungry cats who were probably going to finish what Dawnpaw had started. "Well?" hissed Bluestar, her face only a mouse-length from her now. Redtail remained silent as he towered over Spotty. She flattened her ears and crouched under the warrior's cold stare. Her fur prickled uncomfortably. "I am no threat to your Clan," she mewed, looking down at her trembling paws. "You threaten our Clan when you take our food," yowled Bluestar. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive."

The truth of the warrior queen's words pierced Spotty like a blackthorn, and suddenly she understood her anger. She stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened her ears. She raised her eyes to meet hers. "I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry," she meowed solemnly. "I will not hunt here again." Bluestar let her hackles fall and signalled to Lionheart to step back. "You are an unusual kittypet, Spotty." she meowed. Dawnpaw's sigh of relief made Spotty's ears twitch. She heard the approval in Bluestar's voice and noticed as she swapped a meaningful glance with Lionheart. The look made her curious. What flashed between the two warriors?

Quietly she asked, "Is survival here really so hard?" "Our territory covers only part of the forest," answered Bluestar. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce." "Is your Clan very big?" she meowed, her eyes wide. "Big enough," replied Bluestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over." "Are you all warriors, then?" the spotted kit mewed. Bluestar's guarded answers were just making her more and more curious. Redtail answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt." "And you all live and share prey together?" she murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily of her own easy, selfish life.

Bluestar looked again at Redtail. The fox tailed tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Spotty and meowed, "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan?" Spotty was so surprised, she couldn't speak. Bluestar went on: "If you did, you would train with Dawnpaw to become a Clan warrior." "But kittypets can't be warriors!" Dawnpaw blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood!"A sad look clouded Bluestar's eyes. "Warrior blood," she echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately." Bluestar fell silent and Redtail meowed, "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life." Spotty was stung by Redtail's words. She swung her head around to face the tabby. "Why offer me the chance, then?"

But it was Bluestar who answered. "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, ThunderClan needs more warriors." "Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Redtail. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world." A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Spotty's fur. She shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up in front of her. "Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?" asked Bluestar gently. "But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?" The leopard kit looked at her, puzzled. Surely he encounter with these cats had proved to her just how easy and luxurious her life was. "I can tell that you are still a Queen," Bluestar added, "despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."

"What do you mean—still a Queen?" "You haven't yet been taken by the Twolegs to see the Cutter," meowed Bluestar gravely. "You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!" Spotty was confused. She suddenly thought of Puff, who had become fat and lazy since his visit to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by the Cutter? "The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a Queen. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

Spotty's head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering her the life she had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in her dreams, but could she live like that for real? Redtail interrupted his thoughts. "Come, Bluestar, let's not waste any more time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Lionheart will wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly. "Wait," Spotty meowed. "Can I think about your offer?" Bluestar looked at her for a long moment and nodded. "Redtail will be here tomorrow at sunhigh," she told her. "Give him your answer then." Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement the three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Spotty blinked. She stared—excited, uncertain—up past the ferns that encircled her, through the canopy of leaves, to the stars that glittered in the clear sky. The scent of the Clan cats still hung heavy in the evening air. And as she turned and headed for home, she felt a strange sensation inside her, tugging her back into the depths of the forest. Her fur prickled deliciously in the light wind, and the rustling leaves seemed to whisper her name into the shadows.

**I know it is very similar to the book, but this is my 1****st**** warrior fanfic. I've only read the first book, so if Dawnpaw has been taken I can't change it know. Till next chapter, later!**


	4. Is Her Heart That Of A Warrior? Part 1

**"****The ThunderClan Five"**

**The story of Leopardtail's Quest**

**Chapter 3 "Is Her Heart That Of A Warrior? (Part 1)"**

Spotty woke up later than usual. She had had another dream that night. _She was roaming the forest, the scent of the ThunderClan cats close by. Then, another cat-scent reached her nose. It was __strong and sour. She peered into the dark side of the woods. "Spotty…Spotty…" a distant voice caught her attention. "Father?"_ Once again, the dream ended before she could find him. But this time, she felt different. Her father seemed closer than ever before. The clan cats had given her hope. She stretched out of bed and headed for Sarabi's den. "Good morning child. Come to join me for breakfast?"

"No mother. I'm just here to pick up a few things." She looked at her mother, a feeling of guilt in her throat. Sarabi sensed it. "What's troubling you, my love." The leopardess placed her paw on her shoulder. "*Sigh* You know I blame myself for Father's capture. I feel as though it's my job to find him." "Oh, this old story again." Sarabi groaned. "Spotty, some things you just have to let go…" "No Mother! I'll never let go of my father. I know you think it's dangerous, but I met some new friends that live in the forest. They can help me find Father…I know they can." The sadden queen looked down at her kit. She knew in her heart that there was no stopping her. "Alright…just promise that when you do find Mac…that you'll bring him home." "Of course, Mother" She embraced her leopardess mother one final time before heading out to begin her journey.

Just as she reached her garden, "Hello, Spotty!" a voice mewed from the fence. It was Patch. "You should have been awake an hour ago. The baby sparrows were out stretching their wings." "Did you catch any?" Spotty asked. Patch yawned and licked his nose. "Couldn't be bothered. I'd already eaten enough at home. Anyway, why weren't you out earlier? Yesterday you were complaining about Puff sleeping his time away, and today you're not much better yourself." She sat down on the cool earth beside the fence and curled her tail neatly over her front paws. "I was in the woods last night," she reminded her friend. At once she felt the blood stir in her veins and her fur stiffen. Patch looked down at her, his eyes wide. "Oh, yes, I forgot! How was it? Did you catch anything? Or did anything catch you?" Spotty paused, not sure how to tell her old friend what had happened. "I met some wild cats," she began. "What!" the young kit was clearly shocked. "Did you get into a fight?" "Sort of." She could feel the energy surging through her body again as she recalled the strength and power of the Clan cats. "Were you hurt? What happened?" Patch prompted her eagerly. "There were three of them. Bigger and stronger than any of us."

"And you fought all three of them!" Patch interrupted, his tail twitching with excitement. "No!" Spotty mewed hastily. "Just the youngest one; the other two came later." "How come they didn't shred you to pieces?" "They just warned me to leave their territory. But then…" she hesitated. "What!" mewed Smudge impatiently. "They asked me to join their Clan." Patch's whiskers quivered disbelievingly. "They did!" She insisted. "Why would they do that?" "I don't know," Spotty admitted. "I think they need extra paws in their Clan." "Sounds a bit odd to me," He mewed doubtfully. "I wouldn't trust them if I were you. Wild cats ain't friendly." "But…" "Don't be silly, Spotty. You wouldn't go far with those wild animals."

Rusty looked at Smudge. His black-and-white friend had never shown any interest in venturing into the woods. He was perfectly content living with his housefolk. He would never understand the restless longing that Rusty's dreams stirred in him night after night. "But I do trust them," she purred softly. "I felt so…strong, just by talking to them. I've made up my mind. I'm going to join them, to share their adventures." Patch scrambled down from the fence and stood in front of Spotty. "Please don't go, Spotty," he mewed in alarm. "I might never see you again. Who'll wrestle with me?" she nudged him affectionately with her head. "Don't worry. My housefolk will get another cat. You'll get on with him fine. You get along with everyone!" "But it won't be the same!" he wailed. Spotty twitched her tail impatiently. "That's just the point. If I stay around here till they take me to the Cutter, I won't be the same either." Patch looked puzzled. "The Cutter?" he echoed. "The vet," she explained. "To be altered, like Puff was." Patch shrugged and stared down at his paws. "But Puff's all right," he mumbled. "I mean, I know he's a bit lazier now, but he's not unhappy. We could still have fun."

The leopard kit felt her heart fill with sadness at the thought of leaving her friend. "I'm sorry, Patch. I'll miss you, but I have to go." Patch didn't reply, but stepped forward and gently touched her nose with his own. "Fair enough. I can see I can't stop you, but at least let's spend one more morning together." Spotty found herself enjoying the morning even more than usual, visiting her old haunts with Patch, sharing words with the cats she had grown up with. Every one of her senses felt supercharged, as if she were poised before a huge jump. As sunhigh approached, she grew more and more impatient to see if Redtail would really be waiting for her. The idle buzz of meows from her old friends seemed to fade into the background as all her senses strained toward the woods.

She jumped down from her garden fence for the last time and crept into the woods. She had said her final good-byes to Patch as she transformed into her Twoleg form. Now all her thoughts were focused on the forest and the cats who lived in it. As she approached the spot where she had met with the Clan cats the night before, she sat down and tasted the air. Tall trees shielded the ground from the midday sunshine, making it comfortably cool. Here and there a patch of sunlight shone through a gap in the leaves and lit up the forest floor. She could smell the same cat-scent as last night, but had no idea whether it was old or new. She lifted his head and sniffed uncertainly. Suddenly, a strong wind blew. It wasn't much at first, but as it picked up it swept her off her feet. She tried to claw the ground as Patch's words echoed through her mind. _"I wouldn't trust them if I were you."_ The wind got stronger and she flew from the ground and landed at the paws of a new cat.

"Hello, young one," murmured a white tom. "I've heard a lot about you." Redtail appeared. "This is Whitestorm," he purred. "One of ThunderClan's senior warriors." Spotty looked at the tom and felt her spine tingle with cold fear. Was this a trap? Long-bodied and muscular, Whitestorm stood in front of Spotty and gazed down at her. His white shirt and pants were thick and unmarked and his eyes were the yellow of sunbaked sand. She flattened her ears warily, and tensed her muscles in preparation for a fight. "Relax, before your fear-scent brings unwanted attention," growled Whitestorm. "We are here only to take you to our camp." As fast as the wind itself, the white tom took to the trees. "Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp," ordered Redtail, and, without pausing, he and Whitestorm leaped away into the undergrowth. Spotty jumped to her paws and followed as quickly as she could. The two warriors made no allowances for her as they sped through the forest, and before long she was struggling to keep up. Their pace barely slowed as they led her over fallen trees that they cleared in a single leap, but which Spotty had to scramble over paw by paw. Soon, they were well out of sight. She sank her claws into a tree trunk, attempting to leap the trees as they had done. But the wind began raging again and she was knocked off.

Meanwhile in a nearby tree, Whitestorm was watching. "_Why doesn't this child turn back?_" he thought as the wind became even more powerful. "_And what kind of strength does she posses?_" He looked down at the spotted kit. "_What?_" Spotty had made it to the top of a tree. The wind was so strong, almost like a storm. But with the use of the wind, she managed to leap through the branches with ease. "_She used the wind to help shorten distance between the branches. What a clever kit_." The tom thought, "_But I still want to see how much you can handle._" As she jumped from tree to tree, Spotty thought to herself, "As long as I follow Redtail's claw marks, I shouldn't get lost." But suddenly, the trees ended. She skidded to a halt at a large gully half-filled with slimy, foul-smelling water. She spotted Redtail's paw prints on the other side. Spotty had never put a paw in water before. But she was determined not to show any signs of weakness, so she narrowed her eyes and jumped in, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness that soaked her fur. "_This water…is so thick. Almost like a swamp. I've never…experienced this…before._" Another gust of wind blew and Whitestorm appeared on the other side, erasing the paw prints as he ran. "Wait, Whitestorm, wait for me!" she called as she jumped out of the mucky water. It was no use. He didn't stop and the prints were gone. "_Great…now how am I suppose to…wait!_" The remembrance of the night before came to her. Dawnpaw had used her sense of smell to determine where her clan members were. "_Wind…the scent of Whitestorm…follow the scent of Whitestorm!_" Spotty closed her eyes and sniffed. His scent was strong in the wind. She followed the trail, determination never leaving her. It was almost moonhigh when she finally spotted more of Redtail's claw marks. But nearby within a bush, the two warriors were watching. "She really is as Bluestar said, she saw no fear in her eyes, even when she scolded her." Whitestorm whispered. "It's unusual for a house pet, but she also wants us to test her determination." Redtail agreed. "Do you think she can catch our scent from here?" "Whitestorm, Redtail, are you around here?" her voice rang out. "Hmmm, I believe she's done so already." "She learns fast" "I'll leave her to you for now." And with that he disappeared.

"Whitestorm, Redtail!" she called. She could sense their presents close by. All of a sudden, something hit her upside the head, knocking her off her feet. It was Whitestorm. "Whitestorm? Where's Redtail?" the snow white tom grinned as he stared down at the young kit. "I _**Killed**_ him!"


	5. Is Her Heart That Of A Warrior? Part 2

**"****The ThunderClan Five"**

**The story of Leopardtail's Quest**

**Chapter 3 - "Is Her Heart That Of A Warrior? (Part 2)"**

Spotty was shocked. Could it be true? Redtail…dead? "No way," she hissed, trying not to show any fear. "You're both ThunderClan warriors. Y-you can't kill each other." "There is _**nothing**_ a wildcat can't do!" The white tom swiped at her face to prove his point. Fortunately, she ducked at the last minute. "Don't you know the rules of the Clan cats?" "T-the rule is…" "The rule is that to become the most powerful, you'll have to remove everything in your way!" Whitestorm glared at Spotty, his stare icy cold. The fur on the back of her neck stood on end. "So I took this chance to isolate Redtail from the clan and kill him!"

He stared at the young Leopardess with disgust. "Humph, why am I explaining this to you? You're just a house pet. How much do you know? You want to become a Clan cat? _**HOW NAÏVE! **_I'll sharpen my claws on you Kittypet, before taking my next ThunderClan victim." Enraged, Spotty pounced at the treacherous tom who easily dodged the attack. "You're from ShadowClan!" she spat.

"What? ShadowClan?" "Yeah, Dawnpaw told me ShadowClan is the one threatening other clans!" "How interesting. You have some knowledge, Kittypet. But I could be from RiverClan, from WindClan, or just a plain wildcat." Spotty was more determined than ever. She had stopped trembling and was in a fighting stance. "_**Grrr**_, I don't care who you are, all I know is that Dawnpaw will be in danger, and Bluestar will be in danger!" "Hey! What are you doing?" She tried to sink her teeth into his front leg, but her jaws weren't strong enough. "Stop it! You Twoleg's toy!" he through her off his leg and onto the ground. Low on energy she transformed back into a kitten "Do you think a newcomer like you can fight me?" Spotty picked herself off the ground and faced the white furred tom.

Despite him being larger and stronger, she wasn't going to let him get away. "I'm lost. I don't know which way to go home or which way to run to camp. But one thing I do know is that if' I let a cat like you run free without doing anything then…I'm lower than a house pet!" Whitestorm grin evilly at her as he quickly turned into a pure white cat. "Hehe, ok try me then!" Suddenly, he raced around Spotty, surrounding her by a blur of white. There was no escape. _***Swipe* **_"Owww!" a paw shot out of the blur, knocking her off her feet. As she got up, she could barely see another paw strike her cheek and jaw. Her eyes darted around, looking for a way out. Once again a paw lashed out at her, this time striking her across the face. As blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, she realized the answer. _"I think I get it now. It's like a storm, the lightning in a storm. It's only visible when it strikes!_" another paw shot out, but this time she managed to dodge it! _"That's it! I can see him in the moment of the attack." _Once more his paw tried to launch an attack.

But at the last second, she avoided the paw and used her fangs to clamp down hard on his tail. "_What?_" he had not expected this, especially not from a kittypet. He looked back to see the leopard kit dangling from his long, white tail. With a flick of his strong tail, she was sent sailing into the topmost branches of the closest tree. The impact left her dazed for a few seconds. But as her vision returned to normal, she was able to spot…something in the distance. "_Wha…is that?"_She thought as her eyes adjusted. "_C-could it be? Oh no…Bluestar!_" She gasped as she looked down from the tree at the location of her attacker. Whitestorm was directly under her. "_**Stay where you are!**_" She exclaimed as she flew from the branches to the ground. She grabbed Whitestorm's hind leg in attempt to hold him back. "Dangerous, Bluestar, it's dangerous here! Don't come here!" She cried out.

"_Even though her strength is nowhere near a clan cat's,_" the white tom thought, "I can see why he would be chosen by Bluestar." Caught off guard, Spotty lunged for his face, scratching his cheek. But once on the ground, as she turned to face her opponent once again, Bluestar was helping Whitestorm to his feet. "You do have the heart of a warrior, young one." The tom said, smiling. Suddenly, out of a nearby bush, came Redtail! "R-Redtail? You're alive." Spotty was confused, but he simply grinned. "Nice work, kit." Then, Bluestar spoke. "We have seen everything. What you have just done was over what I expected. If it was in a real situation, you could have saved our clan from disaster." Spotty was relived. It had all been a test. "Let's go home now." "_Home_?" she thought. Whitestorm came up to her. "Relax kit." He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and placed her on his back as they headed towards camp. "T-Thank you, Whitestorm…" "Don't mention it, you need a rest." Spotty barely heard him as she fell asleep against his soft, white fur.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**I kinda ran out of room and had to split ch. 3 into two parts. Next time, Spotty Vs. ****Falconstrike **or **Enter Leopardpaw.**


	6. Spotty Vs Falconstrike,Enter Leopardpaw

**"The ThunderClan Five"**

**The story of Leopardtail's Quest**

**Chapter 4 "Spotty Vs. Falconstrike**or **Enter Leopardpaw"**

The three warriors stepped onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine. "We are very close to our camp now," meowed Redtail.

Spotty strained to see any signs of life—moving leaves, a glimpse of fur among the bushes below, but her eyes saw nothing except the same undergrowth that covered the rest of the forest floor. "Where is it?" "Use your nose. You must be able to scent it," hissed Whitestorm impatiently. Spotty closed her eyes and sniffed. Whitestorm was right. The scents here were very different from the cat-scent she was used to. The air smelled stronger, speaking of many, many different cats. She nodded thoughtfully and announced, "I can smell cats." Redtail and Whitestorm exchanged amused looks.

"There will come a time, if you are accepted into the Clan, when you will know each cat-scent by name," Redtail meowed. "Follow me!" He led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Spotty followed, and Whitestorm took up the rear. As her sides scraped against the prickly gorse, she looked down and noticed that the grass beneath her paws was flattened into a broad, strong-smelling track. "_This must be the main entrance into the camp._" she thought.

Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by many generations of pawsteps. This camp had been here a long time. The clearing was dappled by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still. Spotty looked around, her eyes wide. There were cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or purring quietly as they groomed one another. "Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues," Redtail explained. "Sharing tongues?" Spotty echoed. "Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day," Whitestorm told her. "We call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the members of the Clan together."

The cats had obviously smelled Spotty's foreign scent, for heads began to turn and stare curiously in her direction. Suddenly shy of meeting any cat's gaze directly, she looked around the clearing. It was edged with thick grass, dotted with tree stumps and a fallen tree. A thick curtain of ferns and gorse shielded the camp from the rest of the woods. "Over there," meowed Redtail, flicking his tail toward an impenetrable-looking tangle of brambles, "is the nursery, where the kits are cared for." The leopard kit swivelled her ears toward the bushes. She couldn't see through the knot of prickly branches, but she could hear the mewling of several kittens from somewhere inside. As she watched, a ginger she-cat squirmed out through a small gap in the front. _"That must be one of the queens." _she thought. A tabby queen with distinctive black markings appeared around the bramble bush. The two she-cats exchanged a friendly lick between the ears before the tabby slipped inside the nursery, murmuring to the squealing kits. "The care of our kits is shared by all of the queens," meowed Redtail. "All cats serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us."

"Here comes Bluestar," meowed Whitestorm, sniffing the air. Spotty sniffed the air too, and was pleased that she was able to recognize the scent of the gray she-cat a moment before she appeared from the shadow of a large boulder that lay beside them at the head of the clearing. "So it is agreed?" Bluestar looked at Redtail and Whitestorm. Both cats nodded. "Then I shall announce her arrival to the Clan." Bluestar leaped up onto the boulder and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing. Spotty stayed where she was, flanked by Redtail and Whitestorm. The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader.

Spotty felt a rush of relief as she recognized Dawnpaw waving to her among the cats. Beside her sat a young tortoiseshell queen, her spotted tail tucked neatly over small white paws. A large dark golden tabby crouched behind them; the thick mane on his shoulders was that of a lion's. When the cats were still, Bluestar spoke. "ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior…." The spotted kit heard indignant mutterings erupt among the Clan cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a firm yowl. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Lucky to become an apprentice," caterwauled a loud voice above the ripple of shock that spread through the cats. Spotty craned her neck and saw a pale brown tabby cat standing up and glaring defiantly at the leader. Bluestar ignored the tabby and addressed all of her Clan. "Redtail and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train her with the other apprentices." Spotty looked up at Redtail, then back at the Clan, to find all eyes were on her now. Her fur prickled and she swallowed nervously. There was silence for a moment. She was sure they must all be able to hear her heart pulsing and smell her fear-scent. Now a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd.

"Where does she come from?"

"Which Clan does she belong to?"

"What a strange scent she carries! That's not the scent of any Clan I know!"

Then one yowl in particular sounded out above the rest. "Look at her collar! She's a _**kittypet**_!" It was the brown tabby again. The clan gasped. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed." Redtail bent down and hissed into Spotty's ear, "That tabby is Falconstrike. He smells your fear. They all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won't hold you back." But Spotty couldn't move. How could she ever prove to these fierce cats that she more than just a kittypet?

The tabby continued to jeer at her. "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor helpless kittypet who fills the woods with her pitiful tinkling." All the cats howled in agreement. Falconstrike went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!"

Redtail hissed into her ear once more: "Do you back down from a challenge?" Spotty still did not move. But this time she was trying to pinpoint Falconstrike's position. There he was, just behind a dusky brown queen. She flattened her ears, narrowed her eyes and, hissing, leaped through the startled cats to fling herself onto her tormentor. Falconstrike was completely unprepared for Spotty's attack. He staggered sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth. Filled with rage and desperate to prove herself, Spotty dug her claws deep into the tabby cat's fur and sank in her teeth. No subtle rituals of swiping and boxing preceded this fight. The two cats were locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing at the heart of the camp. The other cats had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur.

As Spotty scratched and struggled, she was suddenly aware that she felt no fear, only exhilaration. Through the roaring of the blood in her ears, she could hear the cats around them wailing with excitement. Then Spotty felt her collar tighten around her neck. Falconstrike had gripped it between his teeth and was tugging, and tugging hard. She felt a terrible pressure at her throat. Unable to breathe, she started to panic. She writhed and twisted, but each movement only made the pressure worse. Retching and gulping for air, she summoned up all her strength and tried to pull away from Falconstrike's grip. And suddenly, with a loud snap, she was free. Falconstrike tumbled away from her. Spotty scrambled to her paws and looked around. Falconstrike was crouching three tail-lengths away. And, dangling from Falconstrike's mouth, Spotty saw her collar, mangled and broken.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. Spotty and Falconstrike remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath. Clumps of fur hung from their ruffled coats. Spotty could feel a cut stinging above her eye. Falconstrike's left ear was badly torn, and blood dripped down his lean shoulders onto the dusty ground. They stared at each other, their hostility not yet spent. Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Falconstrike. She placed it on the ground in front of her and meowed, "The newcomer has lost her Twoleg collar in a battle for her honor. StarClan has spoken its approval—this cat has been released from the hold of her Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

Spotty looked at Bluestar and solemnly nodded her acceptance. She stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on her sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on her spotted pelt, making her fur glow. Spotty lifted her head proudly and looked at the cats that surrounded her. This time no cat argued or jeered. She had shown herself to be a worthy opponent in battle. Bluestar approached Spotty and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of her. She touched her ear gently with her nose. "You look like a wildborn leopard in this sunlight," she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, as if her words had more meaning for her than Spotty knew. "You have fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called _**Leopardpaw**_, in honor of her leopard-spotted coat."

She stepped back and, with the other cats, cheering her new name. Without hesitating, Spotty turned and kicked dust and grass over her collar as though burying her dirt. Falconstrike growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly. "Hey, Leopardpaw!" Spotty heard Dawnpaw's friendly voice behind her. _**Leopardpaw**_! A thrill of pride surged through her at the sound of her new name. She turned to greet the blonde apprentice with a welcoming sniff. "Great fight, Leopardpaw!" mewed Dawnpaw. "Especially for a kittypet! Falconstrike is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure." "Thanks, Dawnpaw," Leopardpaw replied. "He put up quite a fight, though!" She licked her front paw and began to wipe clean the deep scratch that stung above her eye. As she washed she heard her new name again, echoing among the meows of the cats.

"Leopardpaw!"

"Hey, Leopardpaw!"

"Welcome, young Leopardpaw!"

Leopardpaw closed her eyes for a moment and let the voices wash over her. "Good name, too!" Dawnpaw mewed approvingly, jolting her awake. Leopardpaw looked around. "Where did Falconstrike creep off to?" "I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf's den." Dawnpaw tipped her head toward the fern-enclosed corner Falconstrike had disappeared into. "She's our medicine cat. Not bad-looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most—" A low yowl next to the two cats stopped Dawnpaw midspeech.

They both turned, and Leopardpaw recognized the powerful golden tabby cat who had sat behind Dawnpaw earlier. "Lionheart," mewed Dawnpaw, dipping her head respectfully. The large tom looked at Leopardpaw for a moment. "Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Falconstrike is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a kittypet!" He spat the word kittypet scornfully, then turned and stalked off. "Now Lionheart," Dawnpaw hissed to Leopardpaw under her breath, "is neither young, nor pretty…" Leopardpaw was about to agree with her new friend when she was interrupted by a warning yowl from an old gray cat sitting at the edge of the clearing. "Smallear smells trouble!" Dawnpaw meowed, immediately alert.

Leopardpaw barely had time to look around before a young cat crashed through the bushes and into the camp. He was skinny and jet black from head to toe. Dawnpaw gasped. "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Darkstripe?" Leopardpaw looked at Ravenpaw staggering across the floor of the clearing. He was panting heavily. His coat was ruffled and dusty, and his eyes were wild with fear. "Who are Ravenpaw and Darkstripe?" Leopardpaw whispered to Dawnpaw, as several other cats raced past her to greet the new arrival. "Ravenpaw's an apprentice. Darkstripe's his mentor," Dawnpaw explained quickly. "Ravenpaw went out with Darkstripe, Crowfang and Tigerclaw at sunrise on a mission against ShadowClan, the lucky furball!"

"Tigerclaw, Crowfang?" Leopardpaw echoed, thoroughly confused by all these names. "Tigerclaw is one of ThunderClan's best warriors. And Crowfang is Ravenpaw's father." hissed Dawnpaw. "But why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?" she added to herself. She lifted her head to listen as Bluestar stepped forward. "Ravenpaw?" The she-cat spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The other cats drew back, curling their lips with anxiety. "What has happened?" Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling cat. "Speak, Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, "Crowfang is dead!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry for the long wait. But at least Leopardpaw has now become a clan cat. Next time, Death of a Warrior and Secrets of the clan.**


	7. Death of a Warrior, Secrets of the Clan

**"****The ThunderClan Five"**

**The story of Leopardtail's Quest**

**Chapter 5 "****Death of a Warrior and Secrets of the Clan****"**

Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats and echoed through the forest. Ravenpaw staggered slightly. His right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his shoulder. "We m-met five ShadowClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," he went on shakily. "Redsky was among them."

"Redsky!" Dawnpaw gasped beside Leopardpaw. "She is one of ShadowClan's best warriors. Probably even one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really—" Dawnpaw was silenced by a fierce glance from the old gray tom who had first sensed Ravenpaw's return. Leopardpaw turned her attention back to Ravenpaw. "Tigerclaw warned Redsky to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next ShadowClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Red…Redsky would not back down. She said her Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath. His wound was still bleeding heavily, and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off his shoulder. "That's when the ShadowClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Redsky had Crowfang pinned to the ground, but then Tigerclaw…" Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below.

A ginger queen bounded toward him and crouched at his side. She licked his cheek briefly and called out, "Spottedleaf!" Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted the pretty tortoiseshell Leopardpaw had noticed sitting beside Dawnpaw earlier. She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for the queen to stand back. Then she used her small pink nose to roll the apprentice over so that she could take a good look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, "It's all right, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding." As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned to the direction it had come from.

A massive tiger tabby staggered through the gorse tunnel, a dark tabby behind him. Between his sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. He dragged the tattered creature into the center of the clearing. Leopardpaw craned her neck and glimpsed a pair of long, curved fangs within the black crow colored fur. Shock rippled through the Clan like a chill breeze. Beside Leopardpaw, Dawnpaw dropped into a crouch as grief swept over her. "Crowfang!" "How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" demanded Bluestar from her position on the Highrock.

Tigerclaw let the scruff of Crowfang's neck fall from his mouth. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. "He died with honor, struck down by Redsky. I tried to save him, but Redsky was too fast for me." Tigerclaw's voice was strong and deep. Leopardpaw glanced at Dawnpaw. The apprentice's eyes were dark with sadness. After a moment's pause, several of the cats moved forward to lick Crowfang's bedraggled fur. As they groomed they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior. Leopardpaw whispered into Dawnpaw's ear, "What are they doing?" Dawnpaw didn't take her eyes off the dead cat as she replied. "His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will share tongues with Crowfang one last time." "StarClan?" Leopardpaw echoed. "It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan cats. You can see them in Silverpelt." Leopardpaw looked confused, so Dawnpaw explained. "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a StarClan warrior. Crowfang will be among them tonight." Leopardpaw nodded, and Dawnpaw stepped forward to share tongues with the dead warrior.

Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to pay their respects to Crowfang. Now she leaped down from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Crowfang's body. The other cats retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to share tongues with the black warrior one last time. When she had finished she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. "Crowfang was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. We always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. May StarClan be with him." Then she lowered herself onto her belly, her head bowed, her paws stretched neatly before her, and silently she grieved for the lost cat. Several other cats came and lay down beside her, their bowed heads and hunched backs echoing her mournful pose.

Leopardpaw watched. She had not known Crowfang, but she couldn't help feeling moved as she witnessed the Clan mourn. Dawnpaw came and stood beside her again. "Tigerpaw will be sad," she remarked. "Tigerpaw?" "Crowfang's apprentice. That orange tabby with the black stripes over there. I wonder who his new mentor will be." Leopardpaw glanced over at the small queen who squatted near Crowfang's body, staring unseeing at the ground. Leopardpaw looked past her to the Clan leader. "How long will Bluestar sit with him?" he asked. "Probably the whole night," replied Dawnpaw. "Crowfang was a close friend to her for many, many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw or Whitestorm, but quick and clever." Leopardpaw looked at Tigerclaw, admiring the strength that swelled in his powerful muscles and broad head. His massive body showed signs of his warrior life. One of his ears was split into a deep 'v' shape, and a thick scar sliced the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly Darkstripe, the large gray warrior that was with Tigerclaw, stood up and stalked over to Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf was crouching beside Darkstripe's wounded apprentice, using her teeth and front paws to press wads of cobweb onto his shoulder wound. Leopardpaw leaned toward Dawnpaw and asked, "What's Spottedleaf doing?" "Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He's always been very serious about things, and I've never seen him this bad before. Let's go and see if he's woken up yet." They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled themselves a respectful distance away to wait until Darkstripe had finished speaking.

"So, Spottedleaf." Darkstripe addressed the tortoiseshell with a confident meow. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle." Spottedleaf didn't look up from her patient as she replied. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?" Leopardpaw could hear a teasing purr in her soft mew. "Will he live?" Darkstripe demanded. "Of course. He just needs to rest." Darkstripe snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. He jabbed Ravenpaw with one of his front claws. "Come on, then! Get up!"

Ravenpaw didn't move. "Look at the length of that claw!" Leopardpaw hissed. "Too right!" replied Dawnpaw with feeling. "I know I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him!" "Not so fast, Darkstripe!" Spottedleaf placed her paw over Darkstripe's sharp talon and gently moved it away. "This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone."

Leopardpaw found himself holding his breath as he waited for Darkstripe's reaction. He guessed that few cats dared to give orders to the warrior like that. The big tabby stiffened, and seemed about to speak when Spottedleaf mewed teasingly, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Darkstripe." Darkstripe's eyes flashed at the little tortoiseshell's words. "I wouldn't dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf," he purred. He turned to leave and caught sight of Dawnpaw and Leopardpaw. "Who's this?" he asked Dawnpaw, towering above them.

"He's the new apprentice," Dawnpaw mewed. "She smells like a kittypet!" snorted the warrior. "I was a house cat," Leopardpaw meowed boldly, "but I am going to train to be a warrior." Darkstripe looked at him with sudden interest. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray kittypet. So she's actually going to try you out, is she?" Leopardpaw sat up very straight, anxious to impress this distinguished Clan warrior. "That's right," she mewed respectfully. Darkstripe eyed her thoughtfully. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest." Leopardpaw puffed her chest out proudly as Darkstripe stalked away. "Do you think he liked me?" "I don't think Darkstripe likes any apprentices!" whispered Dawnpaw.

Just then Ravenpaw stirred and twitched his ears. "Has he gone?" he mumbled. "Who? Darkstripe?" replied Dawnpaw, trotting toward him. "Yep, he's gone." "Hi, there," Leopardpaw began, about to introduce herself. "Go away, both of you!" Spottedleaf protested. "How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions?" She impatiently flicked her tail at Dawnpaw and Leopardpaw and pushed her way between them and her patient.

Leopardpaw realized she was serious, despite the lively glimmer in her warm amber eyes. "Come on then, Leopardpaw," mewed Dawnpaw. "I'll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw." The two cats left Spottedleaf with Ravenpaw and walked across the clearing. Dawnpaw looked thoughtful. She was clearly taking her duties as a guide very seriously. "You know the Highrock already," she began, flicking her tail toward the big, smooth rock. "Bluestar always addresses the Clan from there. Her den is down there." She lifted her nose toward a hollow in the side of the Highrock. "Her den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." Hanging lichen draped the entrance, sheltering the leader's nest from wind and rain. "The warriors sleep over here," Dawnpaw went on. Leopardpaw followed her to a large bush a few paces away from the Highrock. There was a clear view from here right down to the gorse entrance into the camp. The branches of the bush hung low, but Leopardpaw could see a sheltered space inside where the warriors made their nests.

"The senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it's warmest," explained Dawnpaw. "They usually share their fresh-kill together over by that clump of nettles. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor." "What about the other Clan cats?" Leopardpaw asked, fascinated but feeling rather overwhelmed by all the traditions and rituals of Clan life. "Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in a nest near the nursery. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I'll show you." Leopardpaw trotted after Dawnpaw, across the clearing, and past the shadowy corner where Spottedleaf had her den. They stopped beside a fallen tree that sheltered a patch of lush grass. Crouched among the soft greenery were four elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit. "Tigerpaw and Thornpaw would have brought them that," whispered Dawnpaw. "One of the apprentices' duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders."

"Hello, youngster," one of the elders greeted Dawnpaw. "Hello, Smallear," mewed Dawnpaw, nodding respectfully. "This must be our new apprentice. Leopardpaw isn't it?" meowed a second tom. His patchy fur was dark brown, and there was only a stump where his tail should have been. "That's right," Leopardpaw replied, copying Dawnpaw's polite nod. "I'm Halftail," purred the brown tom. "Welcome to the Clan." "Have you two eaten?" meowed Smallear. Leopardpaw and Dawnpaw both shook their heads. "Well, there's enough here. Tigerpaw and Thornpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?"

The pale gray queen who lay beside him shook her head. Leopardpaw noticed one of her eyes was clouded and sightless. "What about you, Dappletail?" The other elder, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle, meowed in a voice cracked with age, "Of course not." "Thank you," mewed Dawnpaw eagerly. She stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at Leopardpaw's feet. "You still not tasted mouse?" she asked. "No," Leopardpaw admitted. She suddenly felt excited by the warm smells that were rising from this piece of fresh-kill. Her whole body quivered at the thought of sharing her first real food as a Clan member. "In that case, you can have first bite. Just save me some!" Dawnpaw dipped her head and stood back to give Leopardpaw room. Leopardpaw crouched down and took a large bite from the mouse. It was juicy and tender, and sang with the flavors of the forest. "What do you think?" asked Dawnpaw. "Fantastic!" mumbled Leopardpaw, her mouth still full.

"Move over then," mewed Dawnpaw, stepping forward and bending his head to take a bite. Once the two finished their mouse, the said goodbye to the elders and headed out. "I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices' den is over here." Leopardpaw followed Dawnpaw to a thick bush of ferns that lay behind a mossy tree stump. "All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump," Dawnpaw told her. "How many apprentices are there?" Leopardpaw asked. "Not as many as usual—just me, you, Ravenpaw, Thornpaw, and Tigerpaw." As Dawnpaw and Leopardpaw settled themselves beside the tree stump, a young she-cat crawled out from beneath the ferns. Her coat was dusty brown with a black stripe from her tail tip to her forehead. "So here comes the new apprentice!" she meowed, narrowing her dark green eyes. "Hello," Leopardpaw mewed. The young cat sniffed rudely. "She smells like a Kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!" Leopardpaw felt rather taken aback. Since her fight with Falconstrike, all the cats had been quite friendly. "_Maybe they had just been distracted by Ravenpaw's news,_" she thought. "You'll have to excuse Thornpaw," apologized Dawnpaw. "She's always been this bad-tempered because her claws are too small for her paws." "Psst!" spat Thornpaw crossly.

"Hold on, youngsters." The deep voice of Whitestorm sounded behind the apprentices. "Thornpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer." Thornpaw held up her head and looked defiant. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm," she purred, not sounding sorry at all. "I just didn't expect to be training with a Kittypet, that's all!" "I'm sure you'll get used to it, Thornpaw," meowed Whitestorm calmly. "Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." He gave Thornpaw a stern look, and she nodded obediently. As he walked off, she spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns, sniffing once more as she brushed past Leopardpaw.

With a flick of her tail, Dawnpaw invited Leopardpaw to follow her, and led the way after Thornpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside. "Where do I sleep?" Leopardpaw asked. "Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" snarled Thornpaw, who was prodding some moss with her paw. Dawnpaw and Leopardpaw exchanged glances, but said nothing. Leopardpaw raked together a pile of moss with her claws. When she had gathered her bed into a cozy nest, she circled until it was comfortable and settled down. Her whole body felt drowsy with contentment. This was her home now. She was a member of ThunderClan.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**To stop confusion, Ravenpaw is not the Ravenpaw you all know and love. Unlike the real Ravenpaw, this character will grow up to have a Warrior name. All the ThunderClan apprentices are part of the prophecy. **


End file.
